The Next Generation
by author12306
Summary: When Chelsa, Crona's daughter, is forced to find help from the new students of the DWMA she will meet many new people, make a few friends, make a few enemies, and try to keep Medusa from killing her parents. Black*star has a son, what could go wrong? Kid and Patty have identical twins, what could go wrong? Find out here. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Even though it is a little OOC for quiet a few characters, I do not use curse words or foul language in my stories, though I'll use less harsh versions of words like dang, shoot, butt, heck, ect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 1: Did I just get hit with a trash can?

"It's not safe to wander around alleyways alone, wimp," A rogue weapon and meister duo approached a young girl with light pink hair who had her back turned to them.

"Hmm? Oh! You two were talking to me," She seemed delighted at what they had said, "I thought you were talking to yourselves because I'm not a wimp."

"What did you just say?" One of them asked.

"I'm not a wimp," She pointed at herself and shook her head. She adjusted her glasses, which were a modern version of cat-eye frames.

"You _look_ like a wimp," One of them laughed and held out their hand. Their partner changed into a small gun and the meister began shooting at the young girl. A small, cartoonish looking black form sprang from her back and quickly disappeared a sword appeared in her hand. "What the heck?!"

"Really think I'm a wimp?" The girl asked with a victorious smirk as she charged the meister with her sword. "Did I overdo it again, Ragnar?"

"I think so," The black form appeared on her back again.

"Oops," The girl giggled as she began walking away from the injured weapon meister duo. As she was walking down the sidewalk she heard a sudden call of 'Watch out!' before she turned too late to see a trash can on the front of a motorcycle and a white haired boy looked over the trash can just in time to see her. Before she could move the bike and trash can crashed into her.

"I told you that you shouldn't have tried to smash that trash can," A girl with dark brown hair followed the boy with white hair over to where the pink haired girl sat, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked after a sharp nudge in the ribs from his friend.

"My head hurts now, thanks to you," The girl growled.

"What's the big idea, kid?! You could've killed my meister!" Ragnar shouted as it waved a white fist at the boy.

"Ragnar, calm down," She whispered once she got a good look at the boy.

"But-"

"No," She said flatly. "Hi, my name's Chelsa."

"Uh... I'm Evan," The boy gave his partner a look as if saying "she's crazy."

"I'm Aim," The girl shook Chelsa's hand.

"Dang! My sister's gonna beat us if we keep standing around like this!" Evan exclaimed as he grabbed Aim by the wrist and dragged her back to the motorcycle. He quickly got the trash can off of the motorcycle and swung his leg over. Soon he was gone.

"Evan's kinda cute," Chelsa smiled as Ragnar reappeared.

"_Our _mom made me _promise_ not to let you get into trouble, and I think you falling in love with that stupid Evan kid is trouble," Ragnar said.

"Yeah yeah, shut up will ya?" Chelsa complained. As she walked down the street she saw Evan, Aim, and two other kids.

"Admit it, you're just trying to come up with a reason why you lost," A girl with hair that was either light brown or dark blonde taunted.

"No, it's true! I really did crash into someone," Evan protested. Aim just nodded.

"We finally beat him!" The guy standing next to the blonde haired girl cheered.

"Yeah, now you owe me my five dollars back, Evan," The girl smirked.

"No way!" Evan exclaimed. He protectively held onto his wallet before the girl could take it.

"I wonder what you'll get grounded from this time if mom finds out you've been stealing from me again," The girl smiled deviously.

"You wouldn't, Adara!" Evan looked terrified to even think of what would happen.

"And what if your father discovered you took his motorcycle, Adara?" Aim pointed out.

"I can find a way out of that, but I can't say Evan could find a way out of his predicament," Adara grinned. They all heard someone sigh and looked over to see Chelsa.

"I'm kinda lost, could one of you point me in the direction of the Death Weapon Meister Academy?" Chelsa asked.

"Sure, follow me," Adara smiled, glaring at Evan as she walked by.

"Hey! Wait up!" The boy who had been standing with Adara ran to catch up to her.

"You need to try and keep up if you're my partner," Adara grinned. "By the way, Zody, if you're not home by ten tonight, your mom'll get lost looking for you, I don't want to have to find her again so get home on time."

"Not my fault she has no sense of direction," Zody seemed slightly annoyed by Adara's comment.

"You have no sense of direction either," Adara patted Zody's silver hair. The two continued to talk about anything random that came to mind, making Chelsa feel rather awkward.

"Here we are, the DWMA!" Zody exclaimed once they were at the front doors of the academy.

"Er, could one of you show me to the Death Room, I have a very important message to deliver to Lord Death," Chelsa seemed nervous.

"Sure," Adara smiled and led the way. About halfway through the school they ran into two girls. Both girls had short, dark black, silky looking hair with bright blue, round eyes. Each was wearing a plain white, short sleeve, button up white shirt with black shorts.

"Am I seeing double?" Chelsa asked Adara and Zody quietly.

"No, they're identical twins and their father makes them dress exactly the same," Adara explained as the twins ran by.

"Aaralyn, Abbatha, come here," Adara motioned for the twins to come back. "Can you take Chelsa to see your father?" She asked.

"Sure," Aaralyn smiled.

"Thank you," Chelsa nodded as she followed the twins through the halls. They finally got to the doors that led to the Death Room. The twins pushed the doors open and let Chelsa through the hall leading to the room. When they got there, Death the Kid, who was now Death, was dealing with a very worried Stein.

"She's never been lost this long before! Last night Zody didn't get home until very late, Marie got worried about him and went to look for him and she's still lost!" Stein explained.

"Stein, check the city again and if you still can't find her, then we can send the twins to look," Kid said.

"Wait! Before you go i have something I need to talk to you about," Chelsa stopped Stein before he could leave. Soon enough everyone was listening to what Chelsa had to say.

"My mother thought Medusa was dead, she watched Medusa get killed, but Medusa's back. My dad was captured and held hostage in exchange for my mother, but Medusa didn't release my father, just imprisoned my mother too. She's somewhere in Death City, and before my mother let herself be captured she told me to find you andtellyoutostopMedusa," Chelsa had managed to stay calm until the end when she rushed through to keep the tears from sounding in her voice. She abruptly buried her head in her hands and cried, just a little. "Maybe she captured Marie too." She sniffled.

"Did I ever know your mother?" Kid asked, he thought he knew who it was but was still slightly worried.

"Yes, she helped you and your friends a little. My mom is Chrona," Chelsa took a few deep breaths to keep herself from crying again, "Medusa is my grandmother."

"Aaralyn, Abbatha, Stein, come with me," Kid stood immediately. He walked off to find where Patty had gone and soon he was going to figure out where Medusa was, and if she had captured Marie.

* * *

"Calm down," Sid was desperately trying to get Chelsa to stop crying.

"Hey, Chelsa, stop crying ya wimp!" Ragnar shouted and whacked Chelsa over the head. This did little to calm Chelsa down.

"Nygus, your a nurse, you know how to get kids to stop crying, right?" Sid was on the verge of panicking.

"Yes," Nygus sighed as she walked over and gently rubbed Chelsa's shoulder. "Chelsa, it's okay. Everything is gonna be fine." She soothed.

"What if Medusa's killed my parents? What if one of the people who went to stop her get killed? It'll be all my fault," Chelsa tried to catch her breath from crying.

"They'll be fine, and it was them who decided to go, you didn't make them," Nygus said. Soon Chelsa had stopped crying.

"Ragnar, I'm going to murder you for hitting me earlier!" Chelsa shouted as she grabbed one of Ragnar's wrists over her shoulder and twisted it.

"OW! OW! Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!" Ragnar shouted and hit Chelsa's hair with his free hand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is a little bad, but it's my first Soul Eater fic. I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks for taking time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

Chapter 2: Runaway

"You can stay here until the others return, then we'll figure out what to do with you," Nygus smiled as she held the door to one of the rooms in the underground passages open for Chelsa.

"Thank you," Chelsa said quietly. She walked into the room and sat on the bed. Nygus shut the door and left.

"She locked you in, they're afraid you'll run away," Ragnar pointed out.

"They forgot there's a window," Chelsa said, she managed to scale the wall up to the window and push it open. She squeezed out of the small space before she stood up and began to figure out where the group trying to find Medusa had gone. She figured out they had gone to a building near the edge of the city.

"Abbatha!" She heard Aaralyn cry out.

"Kid, are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice cut through the air. Chelsa was terrified to push the door open, but she did. The second she did, something hit her shoulder.

"Ragnar, harden my blood, quickly!" Chelsa commanded as she put pressure on a large gash that had appeared on her shoulder. Once the blood had stopped flowing, Ragnar didn't need a command to form into a sword in Chelsa's hand. The scene was terrifying, it looked as if Kid was going to bleed out, Abbatha was pale and looked dead, but Chelsa couldn't tell, Stein was using a hammer to try and fight Medusa. Chelsa joined in the fight.

"I don't want to fight my own grandchild," Medusa sighed. "But if I must I will." She sent a vector arrow attack at Chelsa and caught her arm, the arrow going straight through before retreating back to Medusa.

"Bloody needles!" Chelsa caused the blood spilling from her arm change into sharp needles and they flew at Medusa.

"Stop using those worthless attacks, it keeps me from hardening your blood!" Ragnar shouted.

"Don't worry about that, it'll be fine," Chelsa smiled as she charged Medusa and tried to stab her with the black and white blade. Medusa used vector plate to throw Chelsa against a broken spike of brick on the wall, and it dug into Chelsa's back.

"I'm hardening your blood," Ragnar said.

"No, it'll be handy for an attack if things get too bad," Chelsa whispered so only Ragnar could hear.

"Chelsa, you'll bleed out before long!" Ragnar said.

"No I won't, you've seen me in a worse situation than this," Chelsa remained calm. She stood and got a better hold on the sword before she charged Medusa again.

Medusa gave a lazy wave of her hand and a vector arrow hit Chelsa in the stomach, piercing through her skin and going straight through her abdomen.

"Ragnar, use the bloody needles attack," Chelsa choked out as she fell to the ground once the vector arrow had returned to it's source.

"No!" Ragnar protested before Chelsa passed out. "I don't have much of a choice." He sighed and used the dark black blood pooling around Chelsa's body to use bloody needles and catch Medusa off guard, knocking her out for awhile. Ragnar then hardened the little blood left in Chelsa's bay, hoping it would keep her alive. He looked around at the others, Abbatha who was just barely clinging to life, Kid who was still bleeding rapidly no matter how much Patty tried to stop the bleeding, Stein was going around, checking to see who would live back to his house or the school and who was pretty much a goner.

"Ragnar, thanks for not worrying about me first," Chelsa smiled weakly before coughing a little and blood trickled down her lip and chin into the pool of blood around her.

"Yeah yeah, just don't die because you'll take me with you!" Ragnar shouted. Chelsa nodded in response to him and let her head drop back into the pool of blood. Stein walked over, a worried expression on his face, and felt for a pulse on Chelsa's wrist. He muttered something inaudible before walking back to Abbatha.

* * *

Chelsa felt an annoying itching pain at the crease of her right elbow and her abdomen throbbed painfully. Her hair felt as if it had been damp with something like maple syrup and dried, making it feel sticky and stiff. Her eyelids felt heavy but she forced them open to look where she was.

"Where-" Chelsa was cut off by her own coughs. She took a few deep breaths and took a few seconds before she looked around the room. She doubled over in pain when she tried to sit up. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit, but she had on an oversized, white, button-up shirt that looked as if it had been hurriedly dug from a drawer and caught on something that tore a sleeve. "Is any body there?" She tried not to talk to loud or much to avoid hurting herself. There was no response, just silence. Chelsa noticed it was dark out and realized wherever she was, it was nighttime. She let herself fall asleep, not before she weakly knocked the thick blankets off of herself.

* * *

"Well, it definitely looks like she woke up sometime when we were gone," Marie said.

"Where am I?" Chelsa asked quietly, surprising both Marie and Stein.

"You're at the school infirmary," Marie smiled.

"What happened to Medusa?" Chelsa forced herself to sit up.

"She's been locked away in the prison cells under the school," Stein explained.

"Did Ragnar die?" Chelsa asked, concerned about the parasitic creature for the first time in her life.

"He's fine," Marie assured. As if on cue Ragnar appeared.

"You know, Chelsa, if you weren't so hurt I'd beat you up! You could've killed us both!" He shouted.

"Loud," Chelsa whimpered and covered her ears. Ragnar continued to shout at Chelsa until Marie finally got fed up with him and hit him over the head with her hand, which she had transformed into the head of a hammer.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is lame, please tell me anything I can do to make it better. And thanks for taking time to read this. **

Souleaterhetalia: Thanks, I really do appreciate you reviewing. If you have any questions about the story just ask, a lot of people probably will. :D

notaldrei: Thanks, when people actually read something I'm writing, it helps me write. As I said to souleaterhetalia, if you have any questions about the story I will gladly answer.

Who is everyone's favorite character so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 3: An Idea

Chelsa had no where to stay, since both her mother and father were only children she had no distant relatives, and she didn't know if she wanted to go to the academy either.

"Ragnar, I can't think of a place for us to stay, can you?" Chelsa asked thoughtfully.

"No," Ragnar said flatly, still annoyed at Chelsa for almost getting the two of them killed.

"Maybe we could stay at the academy, they do have a few rooms in the tunnels," Chelsa shrugged, remembering where Nygus had left her before she ran away._  
_

"More like prison cells," Ragnar grumbled.

"Better than trying to camp out or sleep in the rain again," Chelsa said, she knew she would be able to stay in the DWMA infirmary for about two more days before she wouldn't have a place to go. She sighed and got out a book.

"Chelsa, you're boring me to death!" Ragnar complained.

"Then go back inside and leave me alone," Chelsa said without even looking up from her book. Stein and Nygus were worried her stab wound would reopen if she pushed her body too hard, so they kept her confined to walking through a small section of hallways for about twenty minutes a day. "I kinda wish they had a television in here, then it would't be so boring." She sighed.

"My dad thinks television is only interesting when it involves a crime show, or one of those creepy shows about dissecting animals. If he were in charge, you'd be better off without a tv," Zody laughed as he walked in.

"I would watch anything right now! I'm dying of boredom," Chelsa sighed as she marked her spot in the book and set it aside.

"And I'm stuck with her!" Ragnar complained.

"Shut it, Ragnar," Chelsa growled as Zody gave he an odd look. "Zody, I need to ask you something; don't change the subject like your parents and Nygus and Sid have been doing every time I ask. What happened to my parents, they were there, I saw them?" Every time she had asked anyone they would change the subject with a worried look.

The same nervous, unsure look took over Zody's expression, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask-"

"Tell me now," Chelsa demanded.

"I can't-"

"Please, I just want to know if my mom and dad are okay, wouldn't you want to?" Chelsa said.

"Fine, but you can't do anything stupid or dangerous once I tell you," Zody sighed, his silver hair falling in front of his eyes. "You might have heard of Eruka the frog witch and Free the werewolf, Medusa had them take your parents to another one of her hideouts before my father knocked her out again. He called me and told me to try and find them, but I couldn't. Adara and I looked everywhere and we couldn't find them. We have no clue where they are." Zody concluded.

"I was so close to finding them, _so close__!" _A looked of broken devastation filled Chelsa's eyes as she balled her hands into fists so tight that her arms trembled and her knuckled turned white. Her nails dug into her palms and she bit her lip. "I was so close to finally finding them! I spent a whole year looking for them, they were there in the same room! Medusa's gonna pay!"

"Chelsa, be quiet. Don't let anyone know you know, please! My father will use me for the next class dissection if he figures out I told you," Zody said quietly.

"Thank you for telling me, Zody. Please explain to Lord Death that I left if he asks where I am," Chelsa said, standing up. She winced when she stood straight, but that didn't stop her. She got her backpack off of the bedside table and slung it over the shoulder, wincing at the added weight. As she reached the door it opened quickly and the twins rushed in.

"Zody, where is Professor Stein?!" Both girls exclaimed at once, Abbatha didn't even seem slightly bothered that the neat stitches on her neck were slowly coming apart from her running.

"I think he's in class Crescent Moon, why?" Zody asked, slightly worried at the twins' looks of terror.

"Our father's stitches opened up and he's bleeding again!" Aaralyn cried.

"Chelsa stay here, Aaralyn and Abbatha I need you to go get my father," Zody said as he quickly got supplies to stop bleeding and put in stitches. He ran out. Abbatha and Aaralyn caught their breath.

"Abbatha, stay here. We don't want you to bust those stitches," Aaralyn panted and ran out, the door slamming shut behind her.

"What happened to your father?" Chelsa asked, slightly worried and highly confused by the recent events.

"He was talking to Sid and suddenly his chest started bleeding again where he was hit by a vector arrow in the fight," Abbatha trembled from running so hard.

"Are you okay?" Chelsa asked, concerned for Abbatha, who looked like she was going to pass out.

"Fine, just need to catch my breath," She panted, when her neck started bleeding where she had been hurt. Within a few seconds she passed out, and she was bleeding more rapidly than should be possible.

"Ragnar, what the heck do I do?" Chelsa quested. Suddenly she got an idea. "How much black blood would it take to control that much regular blood?" She asked, Ragnar already didn't like the sound of this.

"Chelsa, stop. You're not using any of the black blood to save her, go find someone to fix the stitches and then it'll be done," Ragnar protested.

"I think Medusa did something, did you notice it took longer for you to control my blood after the first vector arrow pierced my skin? Maybe she had some type of blood thinner on it and that's why they're bleeding so badly," Chelsa explained her complicated thoughts, "I don't think stitches will work, and I wasn't planning on using my black blood, I stole some from Medusa's lab the first time I tried to help my parents escape."

"I still think this is a bad idea," Ragnar grumbled.

"Get over it," Chelsa said as she rummaged through her backpack for the vail of black blood.

* * *

"Chelsa, I think your idea saved their lives," Stein stated after he finished redoing the stitches on Abbatha's neck.

"See Ragnar, it was a good idea," Chelsa said. Chelsa and Ragnar argued about whether it was a good idea or not for about ten minutes. By the end of the argument Ragnar ended up disappearing.

"Chelsa, Ragnar is really creepy," Abbatha said, "How do you put up with him all the time?"

"I've put up with him since I activated the black blood when I was four, I've learned not to let him bug me," Chelsa shrugged, "Though he is annoying when he's hungry, he won't shut up."

* * *

"Ragnar, give me my glasses back!" Chelsa growled as she tried to reach Ragnar's hand to snatch her glasses back; it was rather difficult considering she had to reach behind her head and her hand was still about a foot from one earpiece of her glasses. "I can't see anything without my glasses on, give 'em back jerk!" Chelsa squealed as she tripped and fell down one of the many staircases in the DWMA.

"Ragnar, give her back her glasses," Zody said as he walked over.

"No way! Chelsa would get bullied by people other than me a lot less if she didn't wear these glasses," Ragnar said.

"I can't see!" Chelsa complained and tried to get her glasses again. Zody hit Ragnar hard in the head before he took Chelsa's glasses back and handed them to Chelsa. "Thanks." She smiled and blinked as she slid her glasses on.

"I better get moving, I'm already late for class and if I'm late too many times my father'll use me as the next dissection lesson. See ya," Zody waved as he ran down the hall.

* * *

A/N: Hi readers, please review and thanks for reading.

Marshal Lee Fan XD: Yep! Though later in the story you might want to punch him for being an extreme jerk he is a pretty cool character most of the time. Thanks so much for the review! Each review I get encourages me to write quicker and write more so thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mashed Soul?

"I don't know if I really should come to the academy, I cause a lot of trouble. Maybe I should just leave. I mean... I should look for my parents and try and stop Eruka and Free," Chelsa was trying to convince Death the Kid to let her leave and not make her join the DWMA.

"I think it would be safe to keep you here, don't worry I already have the twins looking for your parents when they aren't on missions or in class. Chelsa, you are being enrolled at the DWMA," Kid refused to let her leave.

"But-"

"Just listen to him already," Evan sighed, he had come to ask Lord Death the Kid something but had been waiting for at least half an hour for Chelsa to stop arguing.

"I want to look for my parents, I don't want you guys to waste your time looking because they're my parents and I should be the one looking!" Chelsa finally lost her temper. Chelsa was calm most of the time, but when she lost her temper, she _lost _it, "I can't stay here! I'll just cause you all more trouble!"

"That what you're worried about? How can one person cause more trouble than we already have?" Evan nearly laughed.

"Lets see, I have Medusa following me! And Aves and Alexandri!" Chelsa yelled, quickly covering her mouth once she said the last part.

"Who?" Kid asked.

"No one, just some random people who want revenge!" Chelsa nervously rubbed the back of her head, laughing. _If they figure out I have more witches after me they might force me to stay here! _

Neither Kid nor Evan looked as if they believed Chelsa. "Chelsa, you're getting on my nerves, and this argument is asymmetrical. Just tell me who Aves and Alexandri are." Kid sighed.

"Two witches, they've been hunting me down to study the black blood and fight Medusa," Chelsa sighed. "Aves is a raven witch and Alexandri is a mongoose witch. No wonder they don't get along with Medusa."

* * *

"I don't wanna stay down here!" Chelsa protested as Nygus took her to one of the rooms under the school. "Ragnar's right, prison cell, not room."

"Don't be so stubborn, it'll be fine. Once you're enrolled I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends and soon you'll feel right at home," Nygus smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Chelsa sighed as she walked behind Nygus. _Something doesn't feel right, what's going on? I feel... dizzy._ Chelsa thought as she tried to follow Nygus. Suddenly her knees buckled and she clung to the stair rail for support.

"Chelsa, what's wrong?" Nygus seemed calm considering the situation.

"Feel weird, something's not right down here," Chelsa struggled to gesture to the tunnels around them, "Don't wanna stay down here, something's not right."

"Can you stand?" Nygus asked.

Chelsa nodded weakly and pushed herself to her feet, using the wall for support. Once they got to the top of the flight of stairs Chelsa was fine. "I don't wanna go back down there, something was _way_ not right."

"I'll talk to Lord Death," Nygus said and led Chelsa to the Death Room. Chelsa stood patiently while Kid and Nygus tried to decide something. Suddenly the large mirror in the back of the room started ringing.

"Hello Zody, what's wrong?" Kid answered.

"Sir, Adara, the twins, and I have found something disturbing, I think you should come look at it," Zody's voice shook as he talked.

"Is my father coming?" One of the twins asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Aaralyn, I'll be right there," Kid said, the mirror hung up and Kid left, signaling for Nygus to stay put with Chelsa.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kid demanded once he found the group of students.

"We-we found a message on the wall, written in _black _blood. And we found a dead weapon," Aim answered, her normally fierce black-blue eyes were fearful and watery.

"Who was the student?" Kid demanded.

"She was a two star weapon, her name was May Fly. Medusa wrote the note, and we think it might be Chelsa's mother's blood," Evan explained.

"Sir, I know May's parents, I'll go tell them," Adara choked on tears.

"I'll have one of the teachers do that, I don't want you to suffer anymore today," Kid refused her offer.

"May!" A voice wailed out.

"I'm sorry Blue*star, she was killed," Zody said.

"She was my partner, what am I supposed to do now?" Blue*star asked. Blue*star was Black*star's son and he looked a lot like his father but he had black hair.

"I'm sure Lord Death will find you another partner," Zody answered simply. The scene was a disaster so it took everyone a few minutes to register something.

"If Medusa wrote that note, then she escaped from the cell under the school," Aim suddenly realized.

"I'll go see if she's escaped," Zody said before he took off running towards the school.

* * *

"Nygus, should I go check, if something is going on then I don't think we have time to wait for Zody," Chelsa said after they had been watching the situation through the mirror.

"Be careful," Nygus nodded, Chelsa stood up and walked down the many halls of the school until she reached the central stairway and made her way down the stairs. The dark, unwelcome feeling that had filled her before upon venturing down the staircase was gone, and she knew immediately that Medusa was gone. Chelsa went to the cell anyway and saw the door busted down.

"I thought I'd find you here, my little experiment," A voice whispered behind her. She froze, she couldn't move, her limbs were made of lead, she stopped breathing and began to tremble. "Little mashed soul." The voice cooed.

"No," Chelsa whispered before she turned and punched out, only to hit one of the many mirrors that filled the school. "It's back, the Madness, I thought once the black blood was under control I'd stop hallucinating." She said, cradling her bloody, cut hand.

"Who's there?!" A voice rang out.

"I should ask the same question," Chelsa trembled.

"Zody Stein," Zody appeared at the end of the hall.

"It's me, Chelsa," Chelsa said, her heart still hammering erratically. "Medusa escaped," Chelsa added blankly.

"What the heck happened to your hand?!" Zody grabbed her wrist so he could get a closer look at her hand. "And the mirror, why did you punch that mirror?" He questioned, putting the pieces together.

"I thought someone was behind me and I accidentally hit the mirror," Chelsa explained, pulling her hand away from the silver haired meister.

"I suppose you know what happened if you're down here checking if Medusa's still here," Zody sighed. "May was truly a gifted weapon, it's a shame she was killed." He added.

"That's all you're sad about? Not that someone lost their life?" Chelsa gave him a blank look, her dark purple eyes were wide and emotionless.

"I _am _sad that she was killed, but it is a real shame that such a good weapon was killed," Zody said with his usual lack of emotions. He had gotten his father's complete lack of human emotion and minimal understanding of emotion.

"I don't wanna stay down here anymore," Chelsa whispered. "Zody, I think I might know where Medusa went." Chelsa had tried hard to forget the time when she was four and she had been kidnapped by her own grandmother, Medusa, and used as an experiment. She had told her parents she had fallen in the creek and been washed down stream to try and make it as if she had never been taken. One of Medusa's labs was still intact from when a group of DWMA students were sent to destroy them all, the one was never discovered by the students. "I can show you where if you need."

"I'll talk to my father about the situation, hopefully you're right about where she is because we need to catch her," Zody said in that creepily emotionless way of his.

"I'm going to get a head start on searching for Medusa, I'll leave directions to the lab," Chelsa said. _I'm not afraid of that lab anymore, that was ten years ago!_ She thought forcefully.

"Okay, be careful," Again, creepily emotionless. Chelsa didn't stop moving up the stairs when Ragnar started shouting at her to stop.'

"Chelsa, I don't want to go back there!" Ragnar complained as he tried to get Chelsa to stop.

"Neither do I, but we have to kill Medusa, she's killed a student and we may find my parents," Chelsa said as she continued a quick pace up the stairs.

"She'll kill us, I can't fight her when she's used her Soul Wavelength and then you'll get killed and then so I will die!" Ragnar growled, "And if you don't die she'll use you as a lab rat again."

"Oh well, I'm going anyway," Chelsa growled

"What if we run into Aves and Alexandri?" Ragnar questioned loudly.

"We'll fight them, so what there's another person with black blood that hates us, we can take her," Chelsa shrugged, she still hadn't slowed her pace and her voice was getting breathless. They were already in the streets of Death City and Ragnar had resorted to tugging on Chelsa's hair like a horse's reins to stop her.

"Get some help from the others, I'm sure they'd be glad to help you kill the witch who murdered their friend," Ragnar tried to reason.

"I'm going alone Ragnar, deal with it," Chelsa winked as she ran out of the city and onto the seemingly endless expanse of sandy desert.

* * *

"It's the mashed soul, she's on the move," A tall witch with black lipstick, raven black hair, and shiny black eyes laughed wickedly.

"I bet we can catch her and bribe Medusa to surrender for her little experiments release," A shorter witch with dark red eyes and ginger hair grinned, sharp fangs showing.

"Alexandri, we'll finally kill Medusa, I can alter the mashed soul's wavelength and that will change her thought process, make her violent and unstable, she'll kill our enemies for use," The first witch smiled.

"Can you do it from here, Aves?" Alexandri asked.

"Yes, it'll only take a second," Aves grinned.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of a cliffy there, sorry readers! Hope you enjoy, if you have any suggestions fire away. Wait not with guns! Just kidding, seriously not with guns, but I'm a little sleep deprived so I might be a little off right now. Wow, it's raining, I don't like when it thunders, sorry I'm a little off topic. Anyway, just hope I haven't bored you all to death.

Marshall Lee Fan XD: Yeah, for some reason I love writing up evil characters. They're more entertaining and complex than the good characters most of the time. Jerky characters are pretty cool also. Thanks for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wrong

"Hey Chelsa, you feeling okay?" Ragnar asked as Chelsa stumbled a bit and Held her head in both hands.

"Yeah, fine," Chelsa managed a smile and tried to walk in a straight line, though her vision now blurred. She stopped to rest for a second or two and let the back of her head hit the trunk of the tree she leaned against. She let out a long, deep breath before she yelped in pain and dropped to her knees. She dug her fingers into the sandy soil beneath her hands. Her shoulders were tensed and her breathing was ragged. Just as soon as it had started, it stopped. Chelsa sat up and looked around. Her eyes had an odd look in them, not the normally calm yet irritated look but they had a bloodthirsty look of hunger.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ragnar asked, suspicion laced his voice.

"Of course," Chelsa smiled and actually giggled.

"Chelsa, I think you should rest for a few minutes, you aren't acting like yourself," Ragnar said.

"But I'm fine, and besides, I need to kill Medusa," She smiled as she continued to walk.

* * *

"What the heck just happened to her soul?" Zody questioned as he hid behind a tree, Chelsa walking off ahead of him. He had seen her soul- which had always looked off- just get surrounded by a dark wing-shaped shadow. Her soul normally looked mashed and chaotic with one half being the dark purple of a witch, blue of a normal human, it had the looks of a weapon-meister soul, and there was something else that he had never seen before; one part of her soul was a bright green, like acid. Her soul also imprisoned Ragnar's. Chelsa's soul was also strong enough to drown out every other wavelength for miles. The shadow that surrounded Chelsa's soul also blocked out wavelengths.

* * *

"Chelsa, I don't like this place, lets go back," Ragnar urged his meister to turn and leave.

"No, I'm going to kill Medusa," Chelsa shook her head as she walked up to the large doors. She placed a hand on the large door, and her strong fear of the place nearly shook Aves's control off.

* * *

"Alexandri, I can't keep going!" Aves squealed as her control was nearly lost. "I don't think my soul can take this much." Aves whimpered.

"Aves, take a deep breath and refocus your wavelength. You can do this Aves. Don't let her fear throw you off," Alexandri said calmly. Aves nodded, still panicking, and tried.

* * *

"Ragnar, somethings wrong with me, my wavelength feels strangled," Chelsa choked out as she leaned against the wall.

"I knew something was off," Ragnar gloated.

"Something's controlling my wavelength," Chelsa said. Ragnar was getting worried. Chelsa tensed up again and her eyes got that look in them again. She forced the doors open, and walked in.

* * *

"Medusa, should I take care of her?" A young boy asked, he had a black sword in his hand and his eyes were a blank red color.

"Yes, but be careful, she too has black blood," Medusa stated. The boy seemed to be affected by the madness induced by the black blood, unlike Chelsa whose blood was mixed with normal blood through one generation of being whole black blood.

"Yes ma'am," The boy nodded blankly and stumbled off, the sword in his hand dragging the concrete floor.

"Kydan, if you bring her back to me alive then I will give you enough food to last you a week," Medusa smiled sweetly to the skinny boy.

"Okay ma'am," Kydan nodded blankly. He continued his uneven pace towards the door of the back room of the lab. He had messy, unevenly cut, dark blue hair that reached just above his eyes and stopped. His eyes were a fiery red but they had lost all light in them.

* * *

"Chelsa, you hear that too, right?" Ragnar asked, not even expecting an answer. He heard a screeching sound, like nails on chalkboards. Chelsa seemed so far away, like there was a brick wall between her and Ragnar. Chelsa's knee-length hair got caught on something and the jolt of pain from her not noticing pulled her from Aves's control.

"Ragnar, what is that sound?" Chelsa asked, tensing up and not moving.

"Chelsa, lets get out of here while we can," Ragnar suggested.

"Miss Medusa wouldn't like it if I let you get away," A hollow, vacant voice stated as Kydan stumbled into Chelsa's line of vision. He was leaning awkwardly on a sword and he was just staring at Chelsa. "You're like me, your blood is black." Kydan grinned.

"Uh, there's something wrong with you, dude," Chelsa said, taking a step back.

"Be careful, there aren't windows. The doors lock when they shut. Click, your trapped," Kydan grinned, tilting his head to the side and letting his hair cover half of one of his eyes.

* * *

"That is one messed up soul," Zody shook his head as he stood just outside the doors of the lab. He put a hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and tried to open it. The handle turned one third of the way but then it stopped. The door was locked.

* * *

"Ragnar, sword form," Chelsa said shakily. Ragnar turned into a cloud of black mist and Chelsa held out her hand, the mist took the shape of the Demon Sword in her hand.

"Bastien, Scream Resonance," Kydan said and held the his sword up in front of him. Chelsa immediately recognized the attack and covered her ears. The air around her shook and so did the ground. In a few minutes the attack stopped, giving Chelsa a chance to attack.

"Ragnar, when I hit him you use Scream Resonance," Chelsa said. She charged forward and hit Kydan's arm with the blade. Ragnar used Scream Resonance and managed to liquify the blood in Kydan's arm long enough for the blade to reach the bone in his arm.

"That hurt," Kydan said, looking at the blood dripping from his arm. "Bloody Needles." Chelsa barely dodged one of the spikes of blood.

"Hey, Kydan, at least thank me for stopping the bleeding!" Bastien said.

"Thank you very much, Bastien," Kydan blinked as he tilted his head to the side and looked at Chelsa. "Why is your hair pink?" He asked.

"What?" Chelsa was confused as to why he was asking that during a fight.

"I don't know how to fight someone with pink hair, it is confusing," Kydan furrowed his brow as he pulled his sword back and slashed it at Chelsa. It hit her shoulder but stopped when it hit a blood vessel.

"And I don't know what's going on in your head, but I don't think there's much," Chelsa hit Kydan in the abdomen with a soul wavelength.

"That hurt, pain is confusing!" Kydan said as he looked up from where he stood, his hand on his abdomen where he had been hit. "It's frustrating me and that's confusing!"

"Chelsa something isn't right about him, we should get out while we can," Ragnar said.

"We're locked in, remember?" Chelsa reminded her weapon.

"Doesn't it confuse you? That sound? It won't leave me alone," Kydan grinned, his empty eyes glimmered with an unknown emotion. "I think Miss Medusa called it _Madness_." Kydan grinned even wider as he tried again and again to hit Chelsa.

"Idiot, use your Soul Force attacks!" Bastien shouted at his confused meister.

"But Miss Medusa wants her alive," Kydan said.

"Just use it enough to knock her out, don't kill her, idiot!" Bastien shouted from the sword.

"Okay," Kydan said as he fumbled with the sword so it was in his other hand. He ran forward and forced his palm against Chelsa's gut and she immediately knew this was no regular Soul Force.

* * *

A/N: Hi people, thanks for all the reviews! Tell me what you think of Kydan and Bastien, and Aves and Alexandri. Tell who your favorite character is if you want to. I just like having conversations with my readers and learning what they like about my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 6: What's Wrong with Kydan?

"Chelsa, what's wrong?" Ragnar asked.

"That Soul Force, something's not right about it," Chelsa said as she gagged and coughed up a mouthful of black blood. She dropped to her knees just as she felt the skin on her stomach where Kydan had hit her burning. It singed until it was blistered and she felt as if her organs were on fire. "Ragnar, harden my blood." Chelsa managed before she passed out.

* * *

"Miss Medusa, do I get my food now?" Kydan asked as he dropped an unconscious Chelsa in front of Medusa.

"Yes Kydan, go to the kitchen and ask Zerda for some food," Medusa smiled. Kydan grinned and stumbled off, Bastien appearing on his back and towering over his small meister.

"I knew you were weak, but I didn't know you were this weak," Medusa narrowed her eyes at Chelsa, who was just waking up.

"Give me back my parents," Chelsa growled as she barely managed to sit up.

"Now now, I don't think you're in the position to make demands," Medusa hissed.

"Do you think I won't fight back?" Chelsa asked weakly.

"I wouldn't if I were you, one command from me and Kydan will cause the Soul Wavelength he forced into you to explode, and right now Ragnar can't harden your blood. It will just kill you and Ragnar if you fight," Medusa said calmly.

_I don't want to die, but I don't want to lose my parents again, _Chelsa thought, she didn't know what to do. So she just laid there, her expression blank and her mind blank.

"You idiot! This isn't the time to freeze up!" Ragnar shouted as he appeared and began hitting Chelsa in the head. Chelsa did not respond, but Medusa kicked Chelsa hard which sent her rolling across the room and cause Ragnar to retreat into Chelsa for protection.

* * *

"Lord Death, Chelsa's inside one of Medusa's labs, and I'm locked out. I heard her scream earlier but it's been silent ever since. I'm getting worried about her," Zody reported as he leaned against a tree holding a mirror.

"I'll send Adara, Aaralyn, and Abbatha, they should be able to help," Kid decided.

* * *

"So, your name is Kydan?" Chelsa asked, she was sitting in a cell and Kydan was guarding.

"Yeah," Kydan nodded between taking huge bites of food.

"You're one of Medusa's experiments, aren't you?" Chelsa asked sadly.

"No, she saved me," Kydan said as he tried to swallow a bite of meat that was to big and ended up gagging himself.

"Kydan, don't choke yourself! You die I die!" Bastien shouted and hit Kydan over the head.

"Leave him alone," Chelsa said dully.

"You can command your own weapon, but leave Kydan and I out of your worries," Bastien growled as he tried to punch Chelsa through the bars. Bastien was the size of Ragnarok before he was shrank.

"Don't punch her," Kydan said blankly and grabbed Bastien's wrist.

"What's the big idea, wimp?! Want me to take all that food from you?!" Bastien hit Kydan in the head.

"Please stop, this is confusing! I have a really weird feeling when I'm around the confusing pink-haired girl!" Kydan protested and tried to push Bastien's fist off of his head.

"What?" Bastien, Chelsa, and Ragnar all said in unison.

"When I'm around pink-haired girl my stomach feels all weird and I want to smile for no reason! It's confusing, I don't like it!" Kydan wailed and curled into a ball.

"How can you like an ugly idiot like her?" Bastien said as he tugged at his meister's hair to try and get him to stop curling into a ball.

"Stop pulling my hair Bastien," Kydan said and attempted to tug his hair free.

"I'm just gonna sit in the corner," Chelsa stated and sat in the farthest corner away from Kydan and Bastien. "Ragnar, what's going on?" Chelsa asked shakily as she noticed that a stain of blood was spreading on her shirt just above where she had been hit with the Soul Force attack.

"Didn't you have that scar there from the first time you fought Medusa, maybe Kydan's attack reopened it," Ragnar said. Chelsa nodded and cautiously rolled her shirt up to reveal the edge of the scar that crossed her stomach. It was just that, a scar, not reopened. But just above it was a gaping wound that allowed her to see her own muscle.

"I think I'm gonna puke," She trembled. She turned her head to the side and threw up the whole contents of her stomach. Ragnar could understand his meister's disgust.

"Chelsa, you're bleeding a lot, and I can't harden your blood, try and calm down," Ragnar warned.

"Okay," Chelsa's voice was shaky and she looked scared out of her wits. She rested her head against the wall beside her and took a few slow breaths, managing to slow her heart's rapid beating. "Ragnar, I'm afraid to die." Chelsa admitted, looking at the far wall of the cell.

* * *

"Zody," Adara called quietly as she walked along the path, the twins following her.

"Over here," Zody responded. Adara rushed over to her silver-haired meister.

"Do you have a plan?" Aaralyn asked, her sister silently following.

"Yes, I think if we resonate as a team I can use my Soul Wavelength to get past the door," Zody explained. Everyone agreed on this and Adar and Abbatha went into their weapon forms. The plan worked and the two misters and their weapons walked into the large building.

"There are no windows, and when the doors shut they lock; click, you're trapped," Kydan said, sword in hand.

"Uh, who is that?" Adara asked as her face appeared on the blade of her scythe.

"I have no idea," Zody answered, readjusting his grip on the handle of the scythe.

"Miss Medusa says I can kill you and Bastien can eat your souls, if Miss Medusa says I can I should, right?" Kydan's eyes had no depth, they were two dimensional, held nothing but a desperate obedience. "Scream Resonance." The second the voice began to echo through the large building Aaralyn dropped Abbatha and covered her ears. Zody had never faced an attack like this, or heard about it, so he didn't cover his ears. His gold eyes were locked on the blue-haired meister across the room. "Miss Medusa said that I would be rewarded if I brought the silver-haired one to her. She meant you, didn't she?" Kydan tilted his head from side to side to look at Zody from different angles. "Do you know pink-hair?"

"Are you talking about Chelsa?" Adara asked loudly, hoping to keep the mysterious meister from hurting anyone.

"The one with confusing pink hair, this is confusing, how do I deal with two opponents?" Kydan muttered.

"You kill them and eat their souls," Bastien said.

"Right, I kill them and give you their souls," Kydan smiled and hummed.

"Adara," Zody whispered quietly, she immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Zody," Adara responded. They both nodded.

"Lets go Soul Resonance!" Their souls resonated and their power grew ten fold, the dull grey blade on Adara's scythe was replaced by a glimmering black one with a keyboard patter along one side.

* * *

"What's going on?" Chelsa demanded, she hadn't moved from her spot in the corner but she was glaring at the young witch guarding her.

"Your friends have come to rescue you, too bad they'll need rescuing themselves soon," The witch smirked. She had a thick fox's tail with glimmering black eyes and blonde hair. On the palms of her hands there were tattoos that looked like the paw pads of a fennec fox. She even had little fangs like a fennec fox.

"My friends can kill Kydan and Bastien, just you see," Chelsa growled, Ragnar had retreated inside Chelsa a few minutes before. Chelsa looked weaker now than before, her face pale and her hand firmly over the gaping wound from the Soul Force attack. She relaxed and let her head rest against the wall behind her.

* * *

"Death Cannon," Aaralyn said, holding her arm out with Abbatha in Death Cannon form. After a few seconds of loading, a beam of compressed soul energy shot at Kydan. He dodged and used his weapon's blade to reflect the attack at Zody, who didn't try to block it because he knew that would get Adara hurt.

"Zody, you need to block! Your body can't take that much damage," Adara said, her worried face appearing on the blade of the scythe.

"Just worry about yourself right now, okay Adara?" Zody smiled slightly, showing a bit of emotion.

"But if you get beaten I can't fight!" Adara pointed out.

"I can fight until the second my heart stops, don't you worry," Zody assured his worrisome partner. At just that moment Kydan charged towards Aaralyn with a Soul Force attack ready at his fingertips. Zody quickly tripped him but Kydan grabbed Zody's arm. "That's the best attack you have?" Zody winced as he grabbed Kydan by the back of his shirt.

"Zody you arm-"

"I'm fine Adara," Zody said as he kicked Kydan hard and used Soul Force attacks to damage the black blooded meister internally. Blood dripped from a large wound on Zody's forearm. The blood dripped onto the back of Kydan's neck.

"His blood is red, it's confusing, how can someone have red blood?" Kydan struggled to wrap his simple mind around his question.

"Don't worry about that, focus on killing the others!" Bastien growled.

"But-"

"Shut it and fight," Bastien snarled viscously.

"I need to kill the weapons first, don't I," Kydan tried to form a plan in his empty mind. "They're locked in, they can't escape." A psychotic grin spread across his pale face. Without another word Kydan charged towards Zody, a destructive Soul Force attack ready at his fingertips. He went to grab the scythe in the silver-haired meister's hands but Zody dropped the scythe at his side and braced himself for the attack. Before Kydan could even redirect the attack his palm had crashed into Zody's abdomen and destroyed the flesh and blew up half of the organs.

"ZODY!" Adara changed into her human form and punched Kydan so hard in the face that it broke his jaw and even managed to do some damage to the black blood. "I don't care who you are or what you are no one hurts my meister!" Adara grabbed Kydan by the hair and punched him repeatedly in the gut, not giving the black blood a chance to harden. "I will kill you!" Adara's attacks were weakening with each punch, the realization of what happened hitting her hard, almost like a fist. Wait, it was a fist, Kydan had punched her in the face and sent her into the wall.

"Adara you idiot," Zody coughed, Adara had landed a few feet away from Zody.

"If I kill them and leave the silver-haired one alive then Medusa will reward me, I just have to kill the others," Kydan murmured. He walked over to Adara, sword in hand.

"Leave my weapon alone," Zody panted as he moved in-between Adara and Kydan

"I can't kill you, I'll get in trouble. Move, because I can't kill you," Kydan said, a look of confusion crossing his face. "If I can't kill him but he's in the way what do I do?" Kydan mumbled. Before Bastien even answered his question he stepped over Zody and pulled his sword back, ready to stab Adara in the chest and kill her.

"If I have to say it again I'll kill you, _leave. my. weapon. alone._" Zody growled and grabbed Kydan's ankle, keeping him from getting any closer to Adara.

* * *

A/N: Yay, new chapter! I have a few questions about the characters for you all.

1. Who is the creepiest character

2. Who is your favorite

3. Least favorite

4. Weirdest character

5. Any random questions you can just put it and answer if you want

Thanks for your support!

Yotsuba999: Actually it can go either way, in the manga it was a girl, english sub it's an it, and in the english dub it's a he. I'm not sure which I'm following but I feel that with Crona you can do anything with its gender. THanks for your support!

Marshal Lee Fan XD: Kydan and Bastien are fun to write, I mean it's a blue haired kid with a weird creature made of his blood, I should really do a story about Crona as a kid, I seem to like writing insecure characters. Aves and Alexandri get more annoying, but at least they don't make too many MAJOR appearances. Thanks for your support!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

Chapter 7: Zody?!

"Zody, take it easy or you'll bleed to death!" Adar exclaimed as Zody was dragged roughly across the floor when Kydan tried to kick Zody's arms off his ankle.

"What have I told you before, Adara, worry about yourself first," Zody groaned, blood pooling around him.

"Please stop protecting me, Zody, I can fight on my own," Adara said as she unsteadily got to her feet. She turned her arm into a scythe blade. "I can fight without a meister, please just stay still, Zody." Adara begged tearfully.

"Fine, but if you get yourself in more trouble I'm not going to just watch," Zody winced, his mind finally slipping into unconsciousness.

"Where are Aaralyn and Abbatha?" Adara suddenly realized the twins were nowhere to be seen. Just as she asked that Aaralyn ran out from behind a large piece of machinery, being followed by a witch.

"Ugh, you're making me nauseous," Abbatha muttered as her face appeared on the side of her weapon. "Can you try and not toss me around so much?" She looked like she was going to puke if her sister didn't slow down.

"Sorry, sis, just try not to think about it," Aaralyn shrugged as she sprinted. "This witch won't leave me alone, we need to use Soul Resonance." Aaralyn decided.

"Alright," Abbatha smiled.

"Soul Resonance!" Their wavelengths matched and they turned and fought the sandy-haired witch.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my meister ya blue-haired freak," Adara snarled, the light barely glinting off the braces that covered her teeth.

"Fighting a girl with braces is confusing, Bastien should I kill her?" Kydan's mind would work in and out of decisive moments, forcing him between making his own decisions and relying on Bastien to make decisions on his own.

"Yes, Kydan," Bastien was getting increasingly agitated at his meister's confusion.

"Not good, not good, not good!" Aaralyn yelled as she was forced to retreat from fighting the fox based witch. She turned quickly and watched the fox witch crash into the ground. She began shooting compressed Soul Wavelength at the witch, eventually knocking her out.

"We need to go help Adara," Abbatha said as her worried face appeared on the side of her weapon.

"I'm on it," Aaralyn said as she darted over to where Adara punched Kydan again and again, watching the blue-haired meister cough up bits of black blood.

"Did you know... my blood is black," Kydan looked up with a wide, creepy grin on his face.

"I'll kill you!" Adara growled as she kicked him in the side, he grabbed her ankle and twisted it, he then proceeded to pull her to the ground and stab his sword through her shoulder.

"Bastien would die if I die and then Bastien would punish me, I don't like being punished," Kydan said, if he hadn't been trying to kill her Adara might have pitied the mindless teen.

"Leave her alone," Aaralyn said quietly, dangerously. She had just shot a compressed ball of her wavelength at Kydan and still had Abbatha pointed at him.

"But Miss Medusa told me to kill you, I'm just doing what I'm told. It's like a game, that's what Miss Medusa says. I try and destroy the pointless flesh container and Bastien gets the soul," Kydan blinked.

"Do you get anything in return?" Adara asked, trying her best not to scream out in pain.

"Bastien doesn't hurt me," Kydan said.

"But do you gain anything?" Adara said.

"No," Kydan was confused by the concept of rewards.

"The point of a game is to get something when you win, why do you play if you won't get anything, and I doubt getting beat up in a game is fun," Adara winced as she pulled Bastien out of her shoulder and laid him on the ground next to her. She stood, holding tightly onto her shoulder.

"It is fun because Bastien doesn't steal my food when we play this game, and I don't like Miss Medusa's other games, like killing bunnies. The bunnies don't fight back," Kydan said his mouth twitching into a grin. "I like this game because you fight back and get back up." His eyes were wide open and he was grinning like crazy. Just then Kydan launched forward, a Soul Force attack on his fingertips. He hit Adara's arm and the skin dissolved, letting it blister and bleed, the skin slowly burned off her wrist.

"I said leave her alone," Aaralyn said as she shot another ball of wavelength at Kydan.

"You're annoying, be quiet like the silver haired boy," Kydan said as he picked up Bastien and charged Aaralyn. She blocked with her arm and felt the blade make contact with bone, she gritted her teeth and did her best to not run.

"Abbatha, transform and run back to the Academy as fast as you can and get help," Aaralyn whispered and dropped Abbatha.

"Good luck," Abbatha whispered sadly as she transformed and looked at her sister and friends for what she feared might be the last time. She ran to the door and kicked the lock hard enough to break it, the door swung open and she ran, not looking back and not losing her way.

"Adara, think you can manage until my sis gets back with help?" Aaralyn asked weakly.

"Yeah, can you?" Adara glanced at her best friend, who she had known for as long as she could remember.

"This is the Grim Reaper to be you're talking too, no problem," Aaralyn grinned.

"Be quiet, you're hurting my head," Kydan said and charged blindly at the two girls. Adara jumped and landed with a foot on the back of Kydan's head and a foot on his back just between his shoulder blades. She forced her weight into him and knocked him to the ground, hoping she did some damage to his face. "Get off me! I'm confused, what do I do when someone lands on my head?!" Kydan wailed as he tried to knock Adara off.

"I don't think so," Adara said and she balanced most of her weight on the foot on Kydan's head.

"Stop, you're giving me a headache, headaches are confusing because Bastien hardening my blood doesn't help," Kydan said, his voice muffled by the concrete.

"Get over it," Adara growled as she dug the heel of her sneakers into the back of Kydan's head, scraping his face harder against the concrete floor. Suddenly Bastien's sword form turned into mist and returned to his meister's body. Right under the foot Adara had on Kydan's back Bastien appeared and knocked her off.

"Get up you idiot," Bastien shouted at his meister.

"Should I kill these two quickly?" Kydan asked.

"Yes," Bastien growled.

"But then it's not as fun, the game is shorter," Kydan pouted thoughtfully.

"The quicker you kill them the longer I'll leave you alone," Bastien offered.

"Okay!" Kydan's mood bounced back to happy in a second. Bastien turned into a cloud of purple mist that formed into a sword, and Kydan charged at Adara.

* * *

"Dad! The others are in trouble! Zody might have already bled out and Aaralyn and Adara are fighting on their own now. There's another meister with black blood and there's also a fox witch and Medusa's there but we haven't fought her yet, they need help!" Abbatha was breathing so hard she looked like she was about to pass out and she was barely able to finish her sentence before she slumped against the wall.

"Slow down, what exactly happened?" Kid tried to calm Abbatha so he could understand what she was saying, she had been speaking so fast that he couldn't understand her.

"Zody might already be dead but the others can't win, they need help," Abbatha said, the reality of the situation finally crashing into her. "Chelsa and Zody could already be dead and Aaralyn and Adara could be dying," Abbatha whimpered and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor with her head rested on her arms. "My sister could be dying." Tears dripped onto Abbatha's arms.

"Abbatha, stay here. I'll handle this," Kid laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Please don't let them die," Abbatha begged.

"I won't," Kid was completely serious. He left, and once he was gone Abbatha completely broke down.

"I don't want Lyn to die! Or Zody. Or Adara. I hardly know Chelsa but I don't want her to die! I don't wanna lose any of them!" The black-haired weapon wailed.

* * *

"Aaralyn, are you okay?" Adara asked after Aaralyn had been grazed by the sword.

"I'm doing a lot better than you, worry about your shoulder," Aaralyn panted, both girls were hurt and bleeding, both exhausted, and both were out of breath from dodging Kydan's attacks.

"Just because I'm only eleven doesn't mean I'm weaker, I can worry about anyone else in a fight!" Adara panted, she couldn't last much longer in this fight. THey could only dodge without their weapons. "Aaralyn, do you think you can match wavelengths, then we could at least fight." Adara was trembling from exhaustion and she looked weakly at Aaralyn.

"Maybe, it couldn't hurt more to try," Aaralyn grinned. Adara transformed and Aaralyn awkwardly adjusted her grip. "I'm not used to a scythe, this is gonna be hard.

"Just be careful," Adara's voice was quiet and weak, and her sleepy face appeared on the side of the dull grey blade.

"Adara, stay awake," Aaralyn warned.

"Okay," Adara murmured, trying to keep her eyes open. Aaralyn ducked under an attack from Kydan and used the blade of the scythe to pull his legs out from under him. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the back of the lab, and a few minutes later, smoke still pouring from the door, Chelsa staggered into the front room, blood dripping from her stomach and a large patch of black stained the front of her shirt.

"Kydan, if you're gonna fight someone at least fight someone with similar skills, that stands a chance of beating you," Chelsa panted, barely managing to stay on her feet without the aid of the wall.

"Chelsa, he'll kill you!" Aaralyn exclaimed.

"No he won't, Zody and I are important to his master. I'm the next generation of one of her experiments and she can use Zody to get revenge on Stein. Kydan's too afraid to kill me or Zody," Chelsa was breathing hard and she was dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Heh, guess my dad was telling the truth about loving a witch," Zody's weak voice came from where he laid in the corner. "I thought he was just insulting my mom." He laughed weakly.

"Zody, oh god you're alive!" Adara squeaked, a look of relief on her face.

"Yeah, you thought I'd die that easily?" Zody moaned as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. He fell silent after that, and the only sound in the room was blood dripping from the edge of Chelsa's shirt.

"Come on Kydan, or are you afraid to fight a girl who's already bleeding out?" Chelsa taunted, her vision blurring as she swayed on her feet.

"Miss Medusa will starve me if I kill you, pink-hair," Kydan stared blankly at Chelsa.

"You can't handle anything, can you?" Chelsa panted, putting pressure on her abdomen to try and slow the bleeding. Her knees buckled and she slumped to the ground, her heart pounding and her blood gushing.

"Medusa! I've got your granddaughter!" Zerda, the fox witch, called as she grabbed Chelsa by the shoulders and lifted her slowly by the shoulders, careful not to disturb her injuries.

"M-miss Med-medusa, I couldn't k-kill them. I'm sorry! But I didn't k-kill the silver-haired me-meister," Kydan whimpered as soon as the snake witch entered the room.

"Good job, Kydan. Now I have two new experiments," Medusa smiled sweetly to her adopted experiment. Medusa immediately used vector arrow to spear Aaralyn on one of the arrows and knock her out, then picked up Adara, who had fallen asleep in weapon form.

"Shall I get the silver-haired one, Miss Medusa?" Kydan asked timidly.

"Yes dear, just be careful of his injuries," Medusa nodded, a snakelike grin spreading across her face.

"Leave Zody alone," Adara's voice echoed from her weapon as she changed out of weapon form and surprised Medusa with a hard kick to the face.

"How _cute_! But shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" Zerda chuckled, her black eyes gleaming.

"I'm a weapon, it's my job to put my meister's life before my own, and I _will _kill Kydan for what he did to Zody!" Adara's voice was quiet but vehement.

"Worry about yourself and you might just live to be fifteen, worry about others and you'll die in the blink of an eye," Zerda said. "Fennec fox, fennec fox!" The ground under Adara turned to loose sand and she dropped to her knees, unable to keep her footing. Zerda charged lightly to where Adara struggled to stand and kicked her swiftly in the side before leaping out of range for an attack and landing next to Adara, she kicked her in the neck which made Adara whimper. She managed to shift just enough to grab Zerda's ankle before she could dodge again. A scythe blade formed on the side of Adara's forearm and she slashed at Zerda's arm. Zerda used her free foot to kick Adara's arm off and leap back quickly. The sand that trapped Adara wasn't a problem for Zerda's light build and fennec fox mind.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, please review and give me some tips on how to make my writing better.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I did own Soul Eater, it would have been different.

* * *

Chapter 8: Help

"Is Zody still alive?" Chelsa asked weakly blood still oozing from the large wound on her abdomen, just above her scar from the first time she faced Medusa.

"Yeah, he should live for about another half hour without medical attention. I hope Abbatha gets here with help soon," Aaralyn sighed she was sitting in the middle of the cell, Adara was sitting next to Zody and keeping an eye on him and Chelsa, making sure that neither of them died until help could arrive.

"Chelsa, are you doing okay?" Adara asked, concern laced her voice.

"I'm fine," Chelsa gave a weak smile. She weakly adjusted the way she was sitting against the wall, trying to find a position where the large gash on her stomach wouldn't hurt.

"Chelsa, I might be able to stop the bleeding now," Ragnar said quietly, Chelsa loosing so much blood affected Ragnar a lot too.

"Okay," Chelsa weakly nodded, Ragnar hardened her blood and stopped the bleeding. Chelsa drifted to sleep, which worried both Adara and Aaralyn but they didn't wake her up.

"Aaralyn, why do all of you treat me so different?" Adara asked quietly.

"Because we're worried about you, did you know you're the youngest weapon ever enrolled at the academy? You should've heard my father when your parents mentioned enrolling you this year. I thought he was going to lose his voice, he was screaming at them so loud," Aaralyn laughed.

"I remember when I transformed into a weapon for the first time, I was five and it was on my birthday. I could match my wavelength to anyone's. My parents were so proud of me, and not to mention how impressed they were," Adara grinned, remembering when she had changed into a small, fragile scythe for the first time.

"Yeah, my dad was pretty impressed, he had never seen anyone use a weapon form at the age of five, not even Abbatha," Aaralyn said.

Just then there was a loud crash from the front of the lab building, and a familiar voice spoke.

"I swear, if you've hurt my sister I'll kill you, you stupid witch," Evan's voice echoed from the front of the lab.

"Abbatha got help," Aaralyn sighed.

"But wouldn't Lord Death have sent three star meisters?" Adara asked.

"Good point, maybe he overheard and came here before someone else got here," Aaralyn said, hoping that Evan had come before teachers.

"I hope he wasn't the one sent to help," Adara hung her head as she heard the sound of the front doors locking.

* * *

"Evan! Be more careful," Aim growled, she was in her weapon form, which was a crossbow.

"I am being careful," Evan argued.

"Just try not to get us killed," Aim glared at him. Evan was fighting Zerda the fox witch, and he was losing at this point.

"How am I supposed to fight in this sand?" Evan said as he sunk ankle deep in the loose sand. Zerda hopped and ran quickly, attacking quickly and never staying still long enough to be attacked.

"I'm a crossbow, nitwit, you can fight long distance," Aim sighed.

"Yeah, but we can't exactly hit her when she's moving the fast," Evan said as he ducked under one of Zerda's kicks, he didn't even realize he was dodging.

"Oh yeah? Just try," Aim finally had an idea. If she could provoke Evan he would be able to fight fairly well, she had to use this tactic a lot in fights. "Or are you such a weak fighter you can't even fight one witch?" Aim knew she would regret this later.

"I can, but not when I'm stuck in sand!" Evan argued, he was still dodging Zerda's attacks without realizing it.

"Oh, so a little sand is gonna stop you?" Aim taunted.

"You call this a little sand?!" Evan growled, suddenly he punched Zerda when she was about to kick him.

Zerda made the sand deeper and looser, causing Evan to sink to his knees. But in her moment of stillness Evan hit her with an arrow of compressed wavelength and it broke her focus, making the sand disappear.

"Way to go Evan," Aim grinned as Evan knocked Zerda out.

* * *

"I hope this silence is a good thing," Aaralyn said once the sound of fighting from the front of the lab had faded.

"Knowing my brother he's either just kicked someone's butt or he's on the brink of death," Adara sighed, "I hope it's the first choice."

* * *

"This is the place," Abbatha said as she led Stein, Marie, Kid, Maka, Soul, Patty, and Sid to the lab, the doors were closed and locked again. "I hope that Kydan's not in there, I don't think that any of you could face him." She added, her voice was wavering from exhaustion, fear, and breathlessness. She remember Kydan's wavelength attacks and how fast he was.

"There's one of our meisters here, and his weapon," Stein said as he picked up Evan and Aim's soul wavelengths.

"Abbatha, didn't you say it was only Zody, Chelsa, your sister, and you?" Kid asked.

"Yes dad, but I think it's Evan, I can sense his wavelength," Abbatha said, suddenly she went wide eyed and scared. "Kydan, he's gonna attack Evan. He'll kill Evan, not even three pairs of us could scratch him!" Abbatha panicked, her breathing quickening and her thoughts racing.

"Calm down," Patty said and gently petted her daughter's black hair.

"Evan and Aim are gonna be killed, what if Zody's already dead, what if they've killed Aaralyn, I don't want her to be dead," Abbatha had a rather negative look on bad situations and it made her flip out sometimes, and this was one of those times.

"I'm sure it's fine sweetheart, I'm sure Zody's alive and your sister's okay," Patty said, finally calming Abbatha down.

"You guys can't fight Kydan, he'll kill you all. He's too strong," Abbatha shook her head.

"Ow! Blue*star, you stepped on my foot," A voice echoed from the bushes.

"Blue*star, come out," Maka said, not even turning to look at the bush that was rusting on the side of the path.

"Idiot, you gave us away!" Blue*star growled at his younger sister. His two younger brothers and two sisters followed him out.

"Did not!" Temple, Blue*star's youngest brother, pouted.

"Shut up, both of you! Go back to the academy right now," Maka growled dangerously.

"Yes Mrs. Evans!" Blue*star immediately scurried away, his siblings following.

* * *

_I let Medusa take my parents again... Again, _Chelsa thought, her mind somewhere between sleep and awareness.

"Chelsa, how you feeling?" Adara asked, snapping Chelsa's mind out of it's sleepy state.

"Fine I guess, tired though," Chelsa said sluggishly, her stomach throbbed from the deep cut and she was hardly aware of any situation around herself.

"I think Abbatha finally got some help," Aaralyn smiled. Just then the cell door swung open and Medusa walked into the cell.

"I wouldn't suggest attacking me, Kydan could always kill your friend Chelsa," Medusa said when Adara grew a scythe blade on the side of her arm. Medusa walked over to Zody and lifted him up by the back of the neck.

"Where are you taking him?" Adara growled, her voice low and threatening.

"That is none of your business," Medusa said as she locked the cell door and walked away.

* * *

Before any of the teachers could make a move towards the building the large doors opened. Medusa walked out, dragging Zody and being followed by Kydan.

"Zody," Marie looked at her son with wide eyes, he was still bleeding and he wasn't even conscious by the looks of it.

"If you want your son back, you can have him. But I do want something in return," Medusa was glaring at Stein, "I will gladly give Zody back to you for Stein."

"Miss Medusa, there are so many of them, it confuses me," Kydan cowered behind his master.

"Don't worry Kydan, it's okay, they wouldn't dare attack us," Medusa cooed. "Oh, and if you don't want Zody back I could always just kill him, right in front of all of you." Medusa grinned.

* * *

"Where's Zody, where's my meister?!" Adara demanded.

"I hope you didn't care to much about him," Medusa grinned.

"Zody... What the heck did you do with him you witch?!" Adara growled as she attempted to attack Medusa through the bars of the cell.

"Adara, don't," Aaralyn grabbed Adara's arms and kept her from attacking the blonde witch on the other side of the bars. "She might kill Chelsa." Aaralyn warned quietly.

"But she killed Zody, she killed my meister, she killed him," Adara whimpered and went limp noodle, "She killed him, and she probably killed Evan and Aim."

"It's all gonna be okay, I promise," Aaralyn said. Suddenly Medusa opened the cell door and dragged Aaralyn out, pinning her arms behind her back.

"Lyn, but," Adara just watched the cell door swing shut behind Medusa.

* * *

A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed! I really had fun writing this. Sorry for the wait, but I was having a little trouble with this, but I hope it gets better! :D


End file.
